


At Night

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-04
Updated: 2005-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They come to him at night. Faith/Justine/Wesley. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

At night, they come to visit and reopen the wounds they’ve left on his body. Justine slits his throat, Faith tears his flesh with glass and Wesley screams and screams – but no one ever hears him.

They’re wild and ferocious, and dangerously beautiful, thick hair like a lion’s mane and sharp teeth and claws like sleek cats. Behind his closed eyes, Wesley sees them approaching. But on the way to their prey, they see each other and pounce! Claws slashing fur flying, hissing filling the air – Wesley watches the display and hopes it will keep them busy enough so they won’t come for him tonight. 

He can’t help admitting, as Faith rips open Justine’s shirt while Faith’s blood shines on Justine’s lips, that he’s enjoying the view.


End file.
